Bubbles
by OTP
Summary: Roy's bored as usual and he finds an interesting item in his desk. Royai For MoonStarDutchess as an early b-day gift


Otp: Well, this is an early birthday gift to MoonStarDutchess. It's also to show everyont that I'm not dead….yet. So yeah, I hope you enjoy this cute little thing I cooked up.

Disclaimer: If I owned it….Now there's a happy thought if anything.

Bubbles

Roy Mustang sighed. He was _really _bored. The men had gone out to lunch and it was just him, Hawkeye, and Black Hayate. Riza was working hard as usual and Hayate was sitting quietly by her desk. As for himself, he was trying his hardest not to do his paperwork as always.

He looked around the office for something that he might be able to use to entertain himself. He found nothing. Not finding anything in the office, he began to look in his desk. He pushed back his chair a bit and pulled open his drawers. There was nothing of interest in the first few but in the last one he his the jackpot. He found a small pile of leftover party favors. He grinned and reached in to shuffle through the small pile.

Within the pile he found a bottle of bubbles. Smirking he pulled it out and kicked the drawer shut. He twisted the cap and looked inside the bottle. A soapy smell assailed his nose and he reached in and pulled out the wand. It was sticky and slimy from the solution and it dripped onto his desk.

He stirred the wand around in the solution and pulled it out again bringing it up to his face. He blew gently into the thin lense of swirling colors. It quickly formed a multitude of colorful orbs that floated around the room.

By Riza's desk, Hayate looked up as one of the wayward bubbles landed on his nose and popped. He snorted and cocked his head to the side as more of the bubbles came his way. He stood and watched one of the bubbles some close to his face again. He quickly lashed out and his mouth closed down on the soapy anomoly.

He semed surprised that he hadn't chomped down on anything corporeal. The only thing he noticed was the odd taste that now pervaded his tongue. He was determined to capture one of these off floating things. So, he set about romping around the room snapping at any of the bubbles that came too close to him.

Roy was thoroughly enjoying himself as he watched the dog attack the bubbles. Then he saw Riza look up from her work and glance at her dog. He quickly hid the bubbles and worked on his paperwork.

"Hayate, what are you doing?" she asked just as Hayate's jaws snapped down on the last bubble. He froze at the sound of her voice and turned to look at her looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Her eyes narrowed slightly and she pointed to a spot next to her desk. "Come." He immediately obeyed and came to sit down at the spot she pointed to. Once he was settled, she turned her hawk-like gaze to her superior.

The Colonel_ seemed_ to be working but she knew better. Those bubbles didn't just pop up out of thin air.

Roy felt her eyes on him and didn't look up. He continued to work furiously hoping that she wouldn't suspect anything.

Riza was about to tell him to hand over the bubbles but then and idea popped into her head. She smiled ever so slightly and turned back to her work.

A few minutes passes in relative silence. Roy glanced at Riza and deemed it safe to bring out the bubbles again. He set down his pen, still watching Riza. While he slowly pulled out the bubble bottle. Seeing nothing to alert him that she saw him, he grabbed the wand and brought it to his face.

He blew a couple dozen bubbles with Hayate once again dancing around the room chasing after the bubbles. After the seventh dip, Roy paused. '_I wonder how big a bubble I can make…'_ he thought pensively.

Smiling, he dipped the wand back in and preparedhimself to blow the biggest bubble ever blown.

He took a deep breath and blew slowly and evenly and the liguid expanded. Soon, he had a bubble the size of his head.

BANG! POP!

It took a moment to register what had happened. One moment he was on his way to a record sized bubble and the next his face was deluged in a torrent of soapy liquid. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide as the solution dripped down his face and onto the desk.

That was when the door opened and the men came back from lunch. They stopped at the door and burst out laughing at what they saw.

Bubbles were floating all over the room, Hayate was happily pouncing on them, and the Colonel had a dumbfounded expression and his face was covered in sticky, soapy, liquid. The only thing that looked normal was the Lieutenant sitting at her desk working as if nothing had happened, her lips curled into a small smile.

Havoc grinned, looking at Colonel Mustang, "Jeeze Chief, what happened to you?"

Roy snapped his mouth shut and glared accusingly at Riza, "Party pooper…" he muttered.

Riza's smile widened, never looking up, "Be that as it may, I don't believe that playing with bubbles counts as a party. Now, finish your paperwork sir."

Otp: Don't forget to review! LUVS, HUGS, AND POCKY TO ALL AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!


End file.
